


A Useless Lesbian, a Disaster Bi, and Gwen Walk Into a Cafe...

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter References, No Beta, We Die Like Men, i don’t know what i’m doing, pretty sure they’re reenacting the fandom’s argument, they are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: Prompt: “We started arguing about which Hogwarts class this one character would be in and we completely lost track of time and now you’re demanding I take you out to dinner is this a date”*sighs in these girls are disasters*
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 69





	A Useless Lesbian, a Disaster Bi, and Gwen Walk Into a Cafe...

“Hufflepuff!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Hufflepuff!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Hufflepuff!”

_ “Slytherin!” _

“Wait a second what the heck why?!”

“His cunning. Did you see how Percy defeats monsters?” Annabeth asked, waving her hands in the air. Her and Reyna had just watched the second Harry Potter movie and proceeded to argue over which Hogwarts house their friends were in. They’d got through a few of them just fine - Piper in Slytherin, Calypso in Ravenclaw, Hazel in Hufflepuff - but Percy was giving them a hard time.

“But his fatal flaw is literally loyalty!” Reyna argued.

“My fatal flaw is pride, yet I’m not in Slytherin!” Annabeth shot back.

“You’re too smart to be a Slytherin, you’re a daughter of Athena!”

“Pretty cunning and ambitious too...” Annabeth threw herself back on her bunk. “Oh my gods, we’ll end up doing this for me too.”

“I could point out Hazel’s bravery and argue her for Gryffindor,” Reyna mused. “If I  _ really _ wanted to be difficult, you could be in Gryffindor too....”

“And I could tie Leo into any of the four houses! He’s as cunning as a Slytherin, his loyalty to Calypso marks him as a Hufflepuff, his bravery in his sacrifice is a Gryffindor, and his intelligence/creativity is pulling him toward Ravenclaw.”

“Gods, I forgot about him... can we just call it good and stuff them all into Gryffindor?” Reyna groaned.

Annabeth glanced out the window, seeing New Rome spread across the hills outside. “We might have to, it’s getting late...” 

The sun was setting and Annabeth sighed, realizing Nico was probably already back at Camp Half-Blood.  _ There goes my ride... _

“Since you made me miss my ride-“

“ _ I _ made you miss your ride!?” Reyna sputtered, eyes wide. “You’re the one who started Sorting everyone!”

Annabeth shot her a look before continuing. “It’s only fair that you take me to dinner.”

“There’s toast downstairs, go eat that.”

“Nope! You kept bragging about the food in New Rome, here’s your chance to show it!” Annabeth got up, snagging Reyna’s braid when the praetor didn’t move. “I will drag you by your hair.”

“You will do no such thing,” Reyna glared at her, eyes blazing.

“You’ve got fire in your eyes,” Annabeth grinned, recalling what Reyna had said in her first meeting. Reyna huffed and pulled her braid free, stomping to the door. Annabeth couldn’t see her face, but her ears were rosy.

“You can’t think of your own compliments?” Reyna shot over her shoulder as she led Annabeth downstairs.

“I could, but it’s so much easier to just steal yours.”

Reyna threw her hands into the air, exasperated. She reached the door and halted, looking down at herself.

“Your Gryffindor shirt is fine, Rey, I’m starving so HURRY UP!” Annabeth’s stomach growled in agreement.

“You’re not the one who’ll have to face them after looking like a nerd,” Reyna muttered.

“You obsess over Roman history, drop everything to go pet dogs whenever you see them, did a Mythomagic tournament with Nico, spent an entire day stealing Jason’s glasses and wearing them around, and you’re  _ just now _ worried about looking like a dork?”

“Shut up, Chase.”

“Make me.”

Reyna scowled and yanked the end of Annabeth’s Ravenclaw scarf, undoing half of it while her blush returned.

“You’re just jealous you can’t rock the scarves like I do,” Annabeth smirked, jokingly catwalking as they continued.

“Oh, really?” Reyna raised an eyebrow. “I seem to recall you thinking otherwise.” They both knew what she was talking about - Annabeth had been caught staring at Reyna in her Gryffindor scarf 20 minutes into the movie, leading to both flushing and Reyna using the scarf as a whip to snap her out of it.

“You can’t prove it.”

“I could interrogate you in front of Aurum and Argentum.”

“Screw you.”

“If you insist.”

Both paused, stunned at what they’d said. Blushing in unison, they found the ground extremely interesting for the rest of the walk. Reyna halted, grabbing Annabeth’s scarf to stop her before she walked right past the cafe.

“I told you to take me to  _ dinner _ , not to a  _ cafe! _ ” Annabeth complained as they walked in.

“Cafes are better for first dates,” the barista called over. “Nice choice, Rey.”

“It’s not- I- flattery won’t get you extra tips,” Reyna managed. “Shut up, Gwen!”

“Yessir, praetor,” Gwen mock-saluted. “I’ll get your usual.” With that, she disappeared into the back of the cafe, fiddling with cups and machines. Reyna, looking anywhere but at Annabeth as if that would hide the blush on her face, headed toward a table.

“Sorry about Gwen,” she grimaced once they’d sat. “She’s taken it upon herself to tease me about literally everything.”

“Nobody else took the job,” Gwen’s voice came from behind the counter. “She needs someone to knock her down a few pegs.” The Roman walked over with two hot chocolates, setting one down in front of each of the girls. “Although I think I was more accurate than I intended,” she mused, winking at Reyna. The praetor sputtered, going redder than before as Annabeth felt her own cheeks burn.  _ Is Gwen right? _

With that, Gwen disappeared into the back of the cafe, a smirk still on her face. Reyna dropped her head into her hand, muttering in Latin. “She’s getting no tip,” she tried joking, glancing up. Annabeth shrugged, half-smiling. “If you want actual food, I can drag Gwen back here.” Reyna paused, thinking. “Or better, I can get it myself so we don’t have to deal with her.”

“I can hear you!” Gwen called from the back room. “There’s no one else here and you aren’t exactly quiet!”

“Gwen-“

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop playing wingwoman! Have fun, you useless lesbian!”

“OH MY GODS, GWEN!” Reyna yelled as a door in the back slammed. She sunk down in her chair, glancing at Annabeth with embarrassment in her eyes. 

“At least you have the useless-lesbian excuse. I’m just a useless bi, which doesn’t even make sense,” Annabeth mused. Reyna smirked slightly, sipping her hot chocolate. Without warning, she stood up and headed for the pastry display case, taking half the cookies and leaving a handful of coins on the counter.

“How healthy.” Annabeth raised an eyebrow as Reyna brought the sweets back to the table.

“You destroy your own argument,” Reyna grinned, Annabeth guiltily pausing from where she had just grabbed two of the cookies. She shrugged and bit into one of them, halting and glaring a moment later.

“This is oatmeal raisin!” She reached for another of the cookies, but Reyna smacked her hand away.

“Nope! The chocolate chip are all mine. You can sit over there and be _ healthy _ .”

Annabeth turned her glare toward Reyna before rolling her eyes and snatching a cookie anyways. “Gwen’s a Slytherin,” she mused, furrowing her brow. “Or a Ravenclaw. Honestly, she could be a Gryffindor - you need to be brave to tease you.”

“We are  _ not _ starting this again.”

“Jason’s in Slytherin.”

“HOW IS  _ JASON _ IN SLYTHERIN!?”

Annabeth knew that would work. “He knows when to sacrifice for the greater good.”

“How is that ambition?! Where is the pride and cunning?! He nearly  _ refused _ the praetorship, that’s not ambition!”

Annabeth shrugged. “Percy refused it too, yet he’s considered for Slytherin.”

Reyna caught herself and groaned. “I see what you’re doing, Chase, and it won’t work. I’m not arguing with you again.”

“Whatever you say, Hufflepuff.”

The corner of Reyna’s mouth twitched, but she said nothing.  _ 1... 2...  _ Annabeth counted.

“I thought we agreed I was Gryffindor! But cunning for Slytherin, intelligence for Ravenclaw, wait a second Hufflepuff is loyalty and fairness-“ Reyna burst.

“That took two seconds,” Annabeth smirked.

“Shut up and wipe that expression off your face.”

“Make me,” Annabeth repeated. Reyna hesitated, clearly having an internal war before leaning forward and kissing Annabeth. Annabeth froze before responding, kissing back.

Reyna broke the kiss, leaning back and studying Annabeth. “Looks like I am Gryffindor,” she murmured. “Courage.”

“So was Gwen right?” Annabeth asked slyly. Reyna shot her a dirty look.

“You tell me. Technically I’m bringing you on this... date,” the Roman argued as pink dusted her cheeks.

“Is that what this is?”

“I mean I just kissed you and you kissed back, so yeah,” Reyna grinned as a blush appeared on Annabeth’s face. 

“Gwen is going to be insufferable,” she groaned. “Agree to not tell her?”

“Oh, it’s far too late for that,” Gwen said as she walked in. “Maybe you’re not such a useless lesbian after all.” She swished Reyna’s braid, earning a Nico-worthy death glare.

“Slytherin?” Annabeth muttered.

“Definitely Slytherin.”

  
  



End file.
